


Snowed In

by xxmako_eyesxx



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmako_eyesxx/pseuds/xxmako_eyesxx
Summary: (One shot) Historian Kagome is on her way to present on yokai in history at a conference when a blizzard derails her plans and sets her on a path right into the arms of her study subject.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Snowed In

Kagome hadn’t anticipated the turn in weather. Well, she’d been warned, by Sango and Miroku and everyone else at her company, but she’d ignored them. _Why do I always have to be so stubborn._ The weather forecast was sixty percent chance of blizzard conditions, which meant forty percent chance of _not_ blizzard conditions. Yeah, Miroku wasn’t going to let her live this one down.

Her bag was packed to be away for a few days. She had all of her meeting notes neatly tucked into a folder. She was going to present on the way history has been altered around yokai folklore in ancient Japan. It was one of the rare times a talk like hers had been accepted. Most historians thought yokai belonged in the category of legends, while Kagome believed they were real and had lived at one point in Japan’s history.

There was just no way she was going to cancel. And now she regretted it. A lot.

The snow was so thick she couldn’t see a thing. And just as the thought _this isn’t safe_ crossed her mind, her car began to swerve and Kagome lost control.

She came to a stop when she hit a snowbank. Her hands shook as she grasped the wheel. Her fingers seemed unwilling to let go. _Ok. You’re OK._

Kagome fell back against her seat. She tried to back her car out of the snow bank but her tires spun. She got out and took a look at the damage. Her front bumper was likely dented but it was impossible to tell under the snow. Her car was definitely stuck.

Kagome thought she’d seen a road a little ways back. She decided to explore and look for help. She had her snow boots on and a winter jacket, but she was also in leggings and a thin sweater dress. She’d be alright for a while but she promised herself she’d stop searching when she started to feel too cold. _I’ll head back to the car then_. Kagome gave a little nod to herself and pulled her giant, yellow backpack from the passenger seat.

She trekked back the way she’d come. Kagome watched her tire tracks swerve in the snow. She followed them until she reached far enough down the road where the snow covered her tire marks.

“Please, please, please,” Kagome muttered to herself. She hoped the road hadn’t been a trick of the woods. She trudged through the snow. When she turned back all she saw was white. Her foot prints were covered. Her car was nowhere to be seen.

_Oh no._

This may have been a bad idea. She hadn’t thought about finding her way back. Kagome looked ahead again. This road better be there.

She kept going. Soon the main road curved into the trees. This is what she’d seen! Kagome hiked up the hill. The more she hiked the more she started to worry. “Why did I think that just because there was a road that it actually _went_ somewhere.”

The cold was starting to seep into her bones when she spotted a cabin. It was small, but there was light in its windows and smoke coming from the chimney. _This better not be a mirage._ Kagome picked up her pace until she fell against the wooden front door.

She knocked and waited. “Don’t pretend you’re not home,” Kagome muttered to herself before knocking again. She tried the door handle and fell forward as she pushed the door open while someone else pulled it.

Kagome stumbled inside. Clawed hands grabbed her elbows to steady her.

Kagome blinked at the clawed fingers before she raised her gaze. The man that held her had long white hair, sharp cheek bones with stripes that ran along the sides. His yellow eyes glared down at her, seemingly annoyed by her intrusion.

Kagome’s mouth hung open. From all her research she knew who he was. He was a yokai. _I’ve found one._ The sparks inside her body began to rise to the surface. Her miko powers, as she called them, seemed to want to investigate who she’d found.

As the spark of her reiki licked down his arms, the yokai’s eyes widened. He let go of her elbows.

“Who are you?” He demanded.

“I- uh, I’m Kagome. I’m sorry. My car got stuck in the snow. I didn’t know what to do.”

“And you’re a miko?” His lips curled up into a sneer.

“Sort of. I mean, I guess so. I’m a history researcher actually. I specialized in yokai legends. I was on my way to a conference to talk about...” Kagome realized she was rambling. She paused for a moment but the yokai just looked at her like she should continue. “To talk about yokai’s place in history. Some of my colleagues think they’re only legends. And I do have some kind of spiritual powers I guess. I’ve never really needed them so I don’t really know how to use them.”

Kagome felt like she was done now. There was nothing else to say, nothing more to explain.

The yokai reached his hand out and tucked his clawed fingers under her chin. He raised her chin as if to inspect her. “I can sense no lies coming from you. How lucky you must feel to have found a living version of something you study.”

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Her temper flared a little. “If luck included nearly freezing in a snow storm and missing my conference, then yes, _so_ lucky.” She didn’t shift her eyes away from his.

He released her chin. “I see.”

“Do you have a phone I can use? I’ll need to call a tow truck.”

The yokai scoffed. “Best of luck getting a tow truck in this weather. He reached past her to open the door. For a moment, Kagome thought he was going to kick her out, but instead he leaned forward, crowding her and sniffed the air outside. “This will last for at least three more days before it gets better.”

He closed the door.

“Three days?”

He nodded. “Maybe more.”

“And you could smell that?”

“Obviously.”

Kagome sighed. “Alright.” She dropped her huge yellow backpack on the floor. “May I stay here so I don’t die in my car?”

The yokai’s mouth twisted.

“Please don’t say no.” 

“Fine. I won’t”

“Thank you.” Kagome smiled. “Thank you. I’m sorry to impose. You probably don’t get many visitors....”

“Sesshomaru.”

“Sesshomaru.”

“Keep your reiki under control and we should be fine,” he said. Kagome recoiled a little. What could he mean by that?

“Excuse me?”

Sesshomaru tilted his head. “For a yokai researcher you don’t know a lot about us, do you?”

“Well most of the people in my industry think you’re a legend. My resources were limited.”

Sesshomaru chuckled. Kagome liked the sound.

“I see. Perhaps you can use your time here to learn more then.” The way he said it made Kagome’s cheeks heat up.

“Um, yeah, sure.”

“Come. Let me give you a tour.” Sesshomaru gestured to the cabin behind him. “Entrance, living room, kitchen. My bedroom is through there. Bathroom on the left. That’s it.”

“Thanks,” Kagome said. She took her boots and coat off. She tried to put her things as out of the way as possible but space wasn’t exactly at a premium. “Do you live here by yourself?”

“Yes. I have for over five hundred years.”

Kagome’s eyes widened. “Oh.” She felt silly for not having anything more to say. “Wow.”

Sesshomaru welcomed her into his home with tea and an offer to warm up on the couch. Kagome’s toes were still mostly numb so she gladly accepted the tea and blanket he offered her. She nibbled on her bottom lip. She was happy to be warm, happy to be safe and happy to have discovered a real live yokai – but her situation was awkward: stuck in a small cabin with a complete stranger for at least a few days.

Kagome sipped her tea. She lifted her eyes over the rim of her mug. She found Sesshomaru watching her in, what she would call, a predatory way.

“Will you let me study you while I’m here?” Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru’s lips quirked up. “Sure. If I get to study you as well.”

Kagome frowned a little. What could he possibly want to study about her? She didn’t have to wait long for an answer.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been around a priestess. Especially one with as much reiki as you have.”

“Oh.” Kagome hadn’t thought she had a lot of power. Just some. “Earlier you told me to control my reiki though.”

“Ah, yes. Lesson one. Yokai and miko respond to each other on instinct. If you attack me, I’ll attack you. But if you use your reiki in a controlled matter it can be an _experience_.”

His tone made her cheeks heat. “Ah. I see.” Kagome glanced at her phone. It was almost eleven. The more she warmed up, the more she realized how tired her was. Kagome yawned.

“I’ll get you blankets for tonight.”

“Thank you.”

Kagome watched him while she finished her tea. Sesshomaru brought her blankets and then retired to his room with a muttered good night. Kagome brushed her teeth and got ready for bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow on the couch.

-

Kagome woke the next morning feeling warm and well rested. She sat up and saw a fire going in the fireplace a few feet away. Kagome looked around and saw Sesshomaru working in the small kitchen behind her.

“Good morning,” she said.

“Morning.”

Kagome ran to the bathroom to put on a bra and better fitting shirt but she left her pyjama pants on. She brushed out her hair and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Sesshomaru had breakfast on the counter for her when she emerged. Bacon, eggs and hash browns.

“I don’t think this is what I would have guessed yokai eat,” Kagome said.

“You’d be partly right. We can eat it,” Sesshomaru took a bite of bacon as if to prove his point. “But it’s not our preferred food.”

“I would have imagined raw meat.” 

“Exactly.”

“Ah.” Kagome ate her breakfast while watching Sesshomaru. He didn’t have a big portion of food. She was fixated on how his clawed fingers gripped the bacon and how slowly he moved. Everything he did had a predator’s edge to it.

“I have a lot of questions, but I don’t want to be annoying,” Kagome said. “Can we book a time to talk about... you, your youkai...ness?”

“Book a time?” Sesshomaru raised a brow. “Do you have big plans during this snow storm?”

Kagome huffed a laugh, but her cheeks burned as well. “I just don’t want to go about asking you stuff all day. I thought it might be better if I asked you for a set time.”

Sesshomaru smirked a little. “I see. I don’t mind. Ask away. And when you think you’re done I’ll conduct my own investigation.” There was that predatory look again. Kagome swallowed hard.

“Ok, great.” She grabbed her note book out of her huge yellow bag and took her seat back at the counter. Kagome set her shoulders. “Alright. I don’t even know where to start. This is huge!”

Sesshomaru watched her silently.

“Alright. How about the battle of Sekigahara. What yokai influence was there?”

Sesshomaru chuckled “And here I thought you were going to ask me if sunlight burns our skin.” Kagome laughed. “The battle of Sekigahara was heavily influenced by yokai. I was there. Many of my father’s forces were there as well.”

Kagome wrote as fast as she could. “So you were helping the humans?”

“No. I have had years of... dislike for humans. I was there under my father’s command, who doesn’t share my sentiments,” Sesshomaru said. “He had an agreement with a Lord that if we assisted, he would allow my father to court his daughter.”

“Oh,” Kagome said. “His human daughter?”

“Yes. I have a half-brother as a result.”

“Really?” Kagome wanted to ask more questions just about Sesshomaru himself, but there were so many other topics she needed to cover. She asked about wars, she asked about festivals, she asked about traditions. Sesshomaru answered all her questions with that even voice of his. Kagome could listen to him all day.

Kagome’s hand started to cramp. She put her pen down and massaged her palm. “I might have more questions, but I’m done for now.” Kagome smiled at him. “Thanks for your patience.”

“Not a problem,” Sesshomaru said. He moved around the counter and came to stand in front of her. He pulled her from her chair by the wrist. He ran his hand up her throat until it came to rest just under her jaw, squeezing tightly.

Kagome gasped. She stood stock still. Her breath came in pants. “What are you doing?”

“My turn.” Sesshomaru’s grip tightened and Kagome felt her reiki move over her skin to protect her. Sesshomaru hissed as it burned his hand. His yokai licked across her skin. “I haven’t come across a priestess in years. I’ve never taken one as a lover.”

Her whole body shuddered at his words. “I thought reiki was only possible in humans. And you hated humans. Long ago.”

“ _Very_ long ago. A child found me in the woods when I was injured and tried her best to nurse me back to health. I found it amusing. But then I found her dead in the woods. I brought her back to life and the time I spent with her warmed me to humans.” Sesshomaru moved the hand that wasn’t holding her neck, to run along her collar bone.

“I see.” Kagome’s whole body hummed. His touch made her warm. The feeling of his claws lightly scrapping across her skin was divine. She started to wonder how far she would let him go. On the one had this was a stranger, a mythical stranger at that. On the other, Kagome was a single adult with needs her body hadn’t been given in a very long time and she wanted him to fulfill those needs.

She tried to reign in her train of thought. Maybe this wasn’t sexual for Sesshomaru. Maybe this was just a predatory thing or he liked the feel of reiki because it was like a challenge.

His fingers drag down her arm. Kagome’s mouth was slack as she revelled in his touch.

A phone rang. It wasn’t hers. Sesshomaru moved away from her. His hand strayed and he sighed, but he eventually moved away from her to answer it.

“Rin. Are you well?”

Kagome moved out of the kitchen to catch her breath. She started to type up her notes and tried to look busy. Her mind was still spinning, her body hot. And she was trying not to listen in on Sesshomaru’s conversation.

“Hn? The flu? Is she resting lots. Good. Shippo will take care of her too so make sure you get some rest. Hm, always. I’ll lecture you until the day I die.”

Kagome could only hear his side of the conversation, but it sounded like he was talking to a family member. Definitely a loved one.

After her notes were finished, her unanswered e-mails kept her distracted enough. Her colleagues and family were worried about her. Kagome wrote them all back and explained her situation. _Once the storm clears I’ll be home_ , she promised all of them.

It took her a while to realize Sesshomaru was quiet once again.

Kagome looked up at him. “Family?”

“Yes. My daughter. The girl I told you about, the one that found me in the woods.”

Kagome frowned. “Wasn’t she human? How could she still be alive.”

Sesshomaru smirked in that way he did when he discovered something _else_ Kagome didn’t know about yokai. “You’re right, but she married a kitsune. When humans are bonded to their youkai mates it extends their life span.”

Kagome raised a brow. “Oh. I see. Does that mean your half-brother’s mother is still alive.”

“No. Her castle was attacked by those who did not agree with my father’s union and they both died. Her in the fire and him trying to save her.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It was a long time ago.”

_No kidding._ Kagome was used to that expression meaning five years ago, but this would have been hundreds of years in the past.

Kagome’s eyes flicked back to her work. Sesshomaru came and sat next to her on the couch. She held her breath as the heat of him pressed against her side.

“Show me your work.” His amber eyes were genuine in their curiosity. “I want to know how much humans think they know about us.”

“Hey. I take offence to that. I’m doing my best with the _nothing_ I have to go on.”

Sesshomaru chuckled. He moved his arm behind her on the couch so he could slide forward and loom over her laptop. Kagome tried to keep her movements as small as possible as she talked him through her research. It wasn’t that he was making her uncomfortable, it was that she was worried if she sunk into his heat too much she’d do something embarrassing.

Kagome talked for hours and Sesshomaru patiently listened. He updated her work with his real life experiences and soon it was dark and Kagome’s stomach was rumbling.

Her cheeks burned. “I don’t suppose there’s a WacDonald’s nearby?”

“No. I’ll make chilli.”

“I can help. I already feel bad imposing on you like this.” Kagome closed her laptop. She turned to look into Sesshomaru’s eyes.

“I can assure you it’s no trouble.” He lingered for a moment before pulling away and heading to the kitchen. Kagome joined him and soon they were both fed and back on the couch with a glass of wine.

“I can’t thank you enough for letting me stay,” Kagome said. “You know, every time I’ve driven by a house like this, so far from everywhere else, I’ve always wondering where people get their groceries.”

Sesshomaru chuckled.

“Well?”

“Costco. I go into town as little as possible, but I buy a lot while I’m there. I garden in the summer and hunt all year.”

“Oh, that’s so -”

“Human of me?”

“Well, I didn’t exactly know what I was going to say, but yeah, sure, human of you.”

Sesshomaru shrugged. “I’ve adapted with the times.”

“No kidding.”

Sesshomaru leaned forward and took her empty wine glass out of her hand. He placed it on the coffee table next to his. Then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, while he lay down on the couch.

Kagome ended up on top of him, like she was crawling over him. The position made her cheeks heat up and a tingling feeling pool in her lower belly.

Her hair fell down around her face and she gazed into Sesshomaru’s hungry eyes.

“You’re so fascinating. I can feel all your emotions vibrate off of you. You want things, but you don’t act on them. Why?” He ran his clawed fingers up her side as he spoke.

“Are you studying me again?” 

“You could say that.” He moved his hand up the back of her neck and into her hair. The scrape of his claws sent shivers down her arms and spine. Then he pulled on a fistful of her hair. “Answer the question, Kagome.” Some of her reiki flashed over his skin. Sesshomaru hissed.

“I- I often worry if I’m reading people’s signals wrong. At work, in relationships. I worry that what I see isn’t what you’re feeling.”

“Hn. I could not have made my intentions more obvious. Is it not men who are suppose to be the clueless ones.”

Kagome laughed. “Usually.” She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. At this angle, the line of his throat looked even longer and the edge of his jaw even sharper.

“There are things you want to do right now,” Sesshomaru said in a tone so low it made her wet. “Do it.”

Kagome hesitated for a moment.

“Do it.”

It was like the thin thread holding her back snapped. Kagome went for his neck, lining it with kisses and bites until she reached his jaw. Sesshomaru’s grip on her hips tightened. She kissed his jaw but hesitated at the corner of his lips.

He growled and turned his head, practically sinking his teeth into her lower lip as he kissed her. That was the moment Kagome couldn’t keep herself up anymore. She fell onto his chest and Sesshomaru held her shoulders in a vice-like grip. She was light as a feather in his grasp, she felt like such a small thing. Her thighs lock around his waist. Sesshomaru’s hands cup her bottom. She copies what he’s doing with his mouth, stroke for stroke, their tongues sliding together.

Kagome tugged at his collar and ran her hands down his chest. She clawed at his bicep, desperate to explore the muscled expanse of him.

Sesshomaru kissed her again and again and again. Her toes curled at all the things he was doing to her mouth. He lifted her shirt over her head and pulled away to let his golden eyes rake over her exposed torso.

Kagome felt a little panicked. It had been along time since anyone had seen her naked. And Sesshomaru wasn’t just anyone. He was youkai and his body was made from a different material than hers. She started to cross her arms over her chest, he stopped her. Not by grabbing her wrists, but by kissing her hard on the mouth. Her arms fell away from her chest.

His large hand slid up to palm her right breast. He tweaked her nipple and a whimper escaped from her throat.

_Oh, fuck..._

Sesshomaru bowed his head and sealed his mouth over her other nipple, and sucked. She cried out — well, actually, she yelped, and wasn’t the sexiest sound in the world but he doesn't seem to mind one bit, his tongue flicking and swirling in tandem with the fingers that are gently strumming at her other breast.

When Kagome regained a sliver of her senses, she wasted no time in pulling Sesshomaru shirt off and starting on his pants. Once they were both naked, Kagome took a moment to take him in. He was all hard lines and tight muscle. She took his hard length in her hands.

Sesshomaru’s head tilted back and his mouth fell open a little.

“Is there something about yokai... anatomy that I should know?” Kagome smirked.

Sesshomaru laid panting beneath her. He smirked a little. “No. We work anatomically the same as humans.”

“Great.” Kagome said as she slid on top of him. He was thick and filled her completely. They start with a gentle rocking at first. He doesn't pull out completely with each thrust, swirling his hips against hers

It’s been so long and Kagome liked it very much. The best part is the skin-to-skin. He was warm and smooth. She liked feeling tiny against his wide chest while he pants in her ear.

His thrusts speed up and Kagome took over the rhythm. Sesshomaru gripped her hips and bared his teeth. His eyes were almost entirely red. _That’s definitely a yokai thing._

"Oh..." She sounded like she's sobbing. Maybe she was. She just felt so full. So full and so small and so deliciously wrecked.

Sesshomaru used his grip on her hips to pull out all the way, only to very slowly slam into her. She tossed her head back with a raspy shout. He does it again and again and again. His deep voice murmurs “good girl,” in a way that sends a new gush a wetness down her thighs.

Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat.

Kagome picked up her pace. Her reiki and his yokai seemed to be dancing with each other. It wasn’t something she was doing intentionally. She didn’t know if Sesshomaru was either, but it added another layer of sensation along her skin.

Kagome liked being on top because she could look down at Sesshomaru. _He’s beautiful_. Sesshomaru’s pale skin was accented by magenta stripes. On his wrists, his hips, his cheeks.

She's so close, her thighs are locked around his waist. The next time he shifts his hips, the tip of his cock hit a spot inside her that made her shout.

"I'm going to come," Kagome panted. Sesshomaru growled.

“Do it.” He hit that spot inside her again, and it's too much, she's off— like a spark of yokai against reiki.

He fucks her through her aftershocks, until Kagome can take over once again. Their eyes locked. Kagome’s rhythm stuttered. His jaw was slack, and his breathing came in short pants.

"Are you going to come in me?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru flipped her over on the couch with a snarl. He pounded into her and it was then Kagome realized how much he’d been holding back. His eyes were wide and red. His lip curled back. She could hardly breathe as he slammed into her.

Her toes curled at the sudden flood of warmth that drenched her walls, more trickled in with each thrust. He collapsed on top of her. His silver hair fell around them. Kagome closed her eyes and revelled in the feeling of him on top of her. His heat. His cock inside her, growing soft.

They were silent in the afterglow, until both of their breathing slowed down.

“There is one thing that I can teach you about yokai,” Sesshomaru said.

Kagome’s first instinct was that she’d done something wrong. Sesshomaru ran his clawed fingers through her hair to calm her. Kagome was discovering that he, and maybe all yokai, were good at communicating without words.

“Male yokai don’t usually let their partners dominate them like that.”

“You mean, like, being on top?”

“Hm.”

“But you pulled-”

“I know. I like you,” he purred. “You’re a powerful miko. I want you to make me feel _weak_.”

Kagome swallowed hard.

“Conquer me, Kagome. Ruin me.”

She shuddered.

Some time after that Kagome fell asleep. She woke up at some point in the night. It was pitch dark outside and she was in Sesshomaru’s bed. She felt his body heat radiating against her. Kagome snuggled close. They were both still naked.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Kagome fell back asleep.

-

Kagome watched the snow fall outside. She clutched her cup of tea. It was getting better out there, but the snow was still thick. She sensed Sesshomaru moving behind her, getting his own cup of tea.

“We can take a look at your car and the roads today. I can smell the weather is about to change for the better.”

“Hm.” It wasn’t like Kagome didn’t realize she’d have to go back to her real life eventually, but her stay in the cabin with Sesshomaru had turned out far different than she expected. She liked his presence. She loved his touch. His way of speaking entertained her and she liked the way he spoke about the past.

His claws ran down her neck before his hand came to clamp down on her shoulder. “Hesitant to leave?” Kagome looked him in the eyes. She scoffed at his smirk, his silent confidence. But he wasn’t wrong.

“Maybe,” Kagome said. She got up from her chair and kissed the underside of his jaw. Sesshomaru’s chest rumbled in response. “But I probably should go check on my car. And I’ll have to get back to real life eventually.”

“Hn.”

They finished their tea. Kagome showered and then they were in their winter gear, shuffling down the hill.

“Tell me more about your family,” Kagome said and Sesshomaru did. He talked about his half brother, how he’ll come with his children to spar in the woods. He told her more about Rin. He talked about Naraku and the battles of the past. A lot of his stories were so in line with what Kagome had translated from the old texts she’d worked on. It was fascinating.

She told him about her family and their shrine, her work and what she was planning on working on as soon as she could wrap up this talk she was suppose to give and move on to another project.

“What drew you to the past?” Sesshomaru asked.

“I think growing up around a shrine helped. But it was mostly the stories. I loved the story history told, especially my corner of it. Yokai left so much to be filled in.” Kagome was starting to shiver by the time they reached her car. It was still snowed in but the roads looked better.

“We’ll be able to dig this out once the roads are more clear,” Sesshomaru said.

“Thanks. Probably tomorrow.”

“Hn.”

They trudged back to his cabin in comfortable silence. When they returned, Kagome set to work on asking him more questions about the past and about yokai. There were more gaps than she would be able to fill in during her time with him. She had to pick the most important things to ask him. She found it hard not to stray to questions about his life.

“How many of your family and friends are still alive? Are they as old as you?”

“Most of them are still around. And yes, some even older.”

“Do you see them often?”

“No.”

When Kagome looked up at him, he shrugged and said “personal preference.”

“I see.”

It grew dark and Sesshomaru began to make dinner.

“I feel like I owe you a great debt for letting me stay with you and eating your food,” Kagome said.

“It is no problem,” Sesshomaru said. He clearly knew his way around a kitchen. Kagome hadn’t ever wondered if yokai were good cooks or not, it was honestly something she’d never thought about when it came to her research.

The food Sesshomaru cooked was very traditional. And it was so good. Kagome’s mouth watered at the smells that had already started to fill the room.

“It has, in fact, been very nice to have a visitor. Especially you.” His voice was low. Kagome’s stomach fluttered. Images of last night flashed through her mind.

And what he’d said.

_Ruin me_.

After they ate, Kagome played around with her reiki. She tried to keep it subtle, but she knew Sesshomaru could sense it. She moved it into her palms and tried to contain it there.

“What are you doing?”

When Kagome looked up, Sesshomaru’s golden eyes were fixed on her.

“Just playing. I’ve always known I’ve had reiki, I just never thought to try and control it,” Kagome said.

“I would have found that odd, but I suppose there is not much need to defend yourself from yokai in this day and age,” he said.

“Exactly. You’re the first yokai I’ve ever met, and you’ve been very friendly.”

Sesshomaru smirked. “Don’t let my half brother hear you say that.”

Kagome laughed.

Later that night, she followed him to the bedroom. They dressed in their pyjamas, which for Sesshomaru was just sweatpants and no shirt, without a word.

“Have you thought at all about last night?” Kagome tried to make her question sound as innocent as possible. The things that had been running through her mind all evening certainly were not.

“I’ve thought about it all day.”

“Which part, exactly?”

“What I would like to do again. And what else I would like to do to you.”

“Oh?” Kagome walked closer to him. “What else would you like to do?”

Sesshomaru’s eyes were locked on hers. “I never got to taste you.” His fingers slid along the outside of her shorts. Kagome closed her eyes. “And my inner most yokai wants to take you from behind.”

Kagome smiled. “Good to know. Now it’ll be more fun when I keep you from doing that.”

Sesshomaru growled. “What?”

Kagome brought her reiki into her palms and pushed against his chest. His skin audibly sizzled as he fell back onto the mattress. Kagome climbed on top of him. His eyes were consumed with red by the time she had him pinned down with her aura. He could move and her reiki shouldn’t be hurting him too much, just enough to keep him in place.

Sesshomaru snarled against her hold. “Let me up, Kagome.”

“No. I don’t think I will.” She carded her hands through his hair and trailed her fingers down his jaw. Sesshomaru turned his head to try and bite her wrist but Kagome pulled away in time. She gasped. “Naughty.” She took off her clothes and rid Sesshomaru of his pants.

The sight of his hard cock made her want to jump on that instant, but she gathered her patience. Kagome climbed back on top of him and grabbed his hands. She placed them on her hips. His touch burned a little against her skin where their auras met. When Sesshomaru tried to move, she zapped him with her palms against his chest. He pushed back against the mattress with a snarl and his hips bucked upward.

“You bitch,” he snarled.

Kagome only laughed. She knew she must really be getting under his skin. It was his own doing. He’d told her he wanted her to ruin him.

Kagome was wet and dripping. She lined herself up with him and sunk down onto just the tip. She bounced gently, never lowering herself competely.

Sesshomaru writhed under her. His grip on her hips became painful, and yet there was nothing he could do while trapped by her reiki. She watched the way his muscles strained as he fought for control. Eventually she took mercy on him, and herself, and sunk all the way down.

His hips bucked up to meet hers. The howl that escaped his lips was music to her ears. She loved the way he filled her up. Kagome rode him hard until they were both panting. She came just before he did. She kept riding him through her orgasm so he could finish his. Her legs shook as she collapsed on his chest. In that moment she let go of all her reiki. Sesshomaru was completely free.

It was in a moment of absolute silence that she realized her mistake. Kagome looked up to see his red eyes peering down at her. His silence was deadly.

She kissed the underside of his jaw in an attempt at an apology. “I’m sorry, I thought you wanted -” Kagome yelped when he pulled her up and off of him. She found herself flat on her back, a feral yokai looming over her. His fingers slid through the cum leaking out of her.

“You have no idea what I want,” Sesshomaru growled. Kagome wanted to challenge him to tell her, but she knew he was in no mood. She could only hope he’d enlighten her on his own. She noticed he was already hard again. He flipped her over and pulled her hips to his.

This is what he said he’d wanted to do. Kagome didn’t fight him. As much as she liked watching him at her mercy, she knew it was his turn now. He pushed into her and her whole body shuddered.

“I want you to say you’re mine.” He started rocking into her at a blinding pace. Kagome could hardly hold herself up. “Say it.”

“I’m yours.”

“I want you to swear you’ll be mine even after you leave.”

“Of course.” Kagome didn’t want anything else. It lifted her worries to know he wanted the same. That when the snow cleared and she had to leave, they would see each other again.

Kagome panted against the mattress. Sesshomaru didn’t falter for a moment.

“Say you belong to me.”

“I belong to you.” Kagome felt the tightness building in her core once again. It didn’t take long before she came for the second time. Sesshomaru growled behind her and she could feel him shift and twitch inside her.

They fell next to one another on the mattress. As Kagome caught her breath, she watched Sesshomaru’s eyes return to their golden colour once more.

“That was a dangerous thing you did,” he said. He ran his fingers through her sweaty hair. Kagome nuzzled closer to him. 

“I had it under control.”

His body trembled. “So you did.”

“Sesshomaru, I meant it.” Kagome looked up at him. “I want to see you even after we dig out my car. I’ll come every weekend. We can text. I-”

Sesshomaru kissed her. “I know. And that’s exactly what I desire as well.” He pulled the covers over them both. “Besides, my research is far from complete.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Priestess and the Yokai I & II by Lindsey Merril – available on Amazon as ebook/paperback/kindle unlimited.
> 
> (https://www.amazon.com/s?i=digital-text&rh=p_27%3ALindsey+Merril&s=relevancerank&text=Lindsey+Merril&ref=dp_byline_sr_ebooks_1)


End file.
